cute boy n absurd girl (remake)
by khantal
Summary: "WAIT A MINUTE, I'M TROWING BIG WATER". Dahi Kyung-soo berkerut mendengar teriakan Baekhyun di dalam kamar mandi. 'apa katanya'. Sang Ibunda Baekhyun hanya bisa mengurut pangkal hidungnya karena bahasa Baekhyun yang absurdnya melebihi pelawak Indonesia."maksudnya dia sedang PUP, nak Kyung-soo". Kyung-soo hanya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. #soobaek #baeksoo
1. chapter 1

Kyungsoo berjalan lunglai di koridor sekolahnya sambil menatap ubin putih yg di tapaki kaki kecilnya. Koridor sekolahnya sangat sepi mengingat sekarang sudah lewat dari jam pulang sekolahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, Hatinya sakit setelah mengigat kalau ia di tolak oleh ratusan cewek di sekolahnya. Alasannya sangat sederhana, singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tetapi cukup menyakitkan untuk didengar oleh telinga dan hatinya.

"kamu terlalu pendek buat aku".

"maaf ya tipe cowok aku bukan yang cute".

"aku engga suka dengan cowok yang berjari lentik".

"tipe cowok aku engga yang berponi, maaf ya".

"kamu cocoknya jadi adeku".

"aku berasa lesbi kalau pacaran sama kamu".

Fix yang paling bawah sangat menyakitkan buatku.

WHAT THE F*CK ?. Apa aku harus bertelanjang bulat dihadapannya agar ia bisa melihat penis ku ?.

Sial sekali rasanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan seraya menutup matanya, merenungkan hatinya yang sedang gegana. Ia menghela napas pelan memikirkan kejadian itu. Apa ia sangat feminim hingga puluhan bahkan ratusan cewek menolaknya karena ia tidak-kurang macho?.

Mana kata-kata cinta pakai hati?. Cinta tak pandang fisik?. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah pepatah bodoh yang hanya di percayai oleh manusia dengan penampilan bak bidadari atau bidadara di surga sana.

Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar.

Mungkin ia harus berkonsultasi dengan sehun, teman satu kelasnya yang dikenal cogan, cowok ganteng dengan seribu satu trik untuk meluluhkan hati wanita. Sekedar info saja, sekali sehun mengedip kan mata ke arah kerumunan wanita, maka detik itu juga sehun habis diserbu oleh cewek-cabe-cabean di lapangan sekolah.

"AHH SEHUN SUAMI MASA DEPANKU".

"BAWA AKU KEPELAMINAN MAS".

"AHHHH AKU PADAMU AHH SEHUN".

"JANGAN GANGGU PACAR GUE".

"IKH APAAN SIH LO NGAKU-NGAKU".

"OM TELOLET OMMMM".

Abaikan yang terakhir -_-. Itu hanya teriakan para lelaki jones yang berharap di serbu wanita layaknya sehun.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

Sehun berakhir di ruang uks untuk mengobati lengan dan wajahnya yang penuhi oleh cakaran bringas para cabe-cabean itu.

Disaat sedang asyiknya kyungsoo menutup mata karena melamun, kejadian tak terduga menimpa hidung setengah mancungnya pria imut itu.

DUK!

"aduh... Siapa sih yang naro pilar disini".

Mari kita tertawa atas kejones-an dan ke absurd-annya kyungsoo.

e)(o

Keesokan harinya.

Kyungsoo tengah asik membaca buku 1001 trik untuk mendapat jodoh, sementara ruang kelas nya sedang kisruh oleh siswa-siswi yang tengah bersenda gurau karena jam pelajaran belum dimulai.

Mulai dari siswi yang bergosip ria karena lagu exo coming over blum juga keluar hingga menggebrak-gebrakan meja karena sangking histerisnya.

Siswa di pojok kelas yang bermain pokemon go.

Bermain ninja-ninjaan.

Hingga salto-saltoan.

Ketika guru mulai memasuki kelas, entah kenapa ia malah ikutan salto. -_-

"ekhem... Maaf saya terlalu terbawa suasana". Pak kris wu berkata seraya memasang kembali wajah coolnya.

Memang wali kelas kami itu guru olahraga tapi, kenapa harus salto di dalam kelas?.

Show off.

Sekedar info, pak kris itu hampir sebelas dua belas dengan sehun, sering tebar pesona, narsis, dan langganan ruang uks.

"kita akan mendapatkan murid pindahan dari luar negeri. Jadi bapak mohon untuk bekerja sama dengannya". Ucap sang guru seraya belagak merapihkan buku-buku di meja nya.

Berwibawa konon. -_-

Dan setelah pak kris sepak-sepik babi(baca:berbasa-basi ria), muncul perempuan tak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut cokelat menjuntai hingga pinggang, berjalan anggun dengan rambut berkibar lakyaknya sinetron.

Siswa di kelas-termasuk kyungsoo menganga melihat bidadari kini berdiri didepan kelasnya dengan senyuman maut yang membuat siapa saja meleleh melihat senyuman perempuan itu.

"annyeonghaseyo.. Nama saya byun baekhyun pindahan dari indonesia, mohon bantuannya". Aksenya mendakan bahwa ia belum mahir berbahasa Korea. Perempuan yang di ketahui bernama baekhyun itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kearah seluruh siswa-siswi di depannya.

Seketika ruangan kelas hening.

Baekhyun mengankat kembali kepalanya, melihat seluruh siswa dan siswi di ruangan kelasnya diam seribu kata. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, lantas ia menoleh kearah gurunya.

Euww.

Menjijikan.

"pak, air liurnya netes". Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada takut-takut.

"hah?". Pak kris tersadar, dengan sigap ia menyeka air liurnya dengan kerah tangannya. "maaf, aku tak menyangka bisa mempunyai murid secantik dirimu". Ucap pak kris dengan seringaian yang menjengkelkan. Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya malas melihat wali kelasnya yang lumayan absurd.

"jadi". Baekhyun menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga." aku boleh duduk pak?". Baekhyun tersenyum cantik dan membuat lelaki yang berada di kelas mimisan seketika.

Para siswi mendelik tajam ke arah baekhyun. Tak menyangka kedatangannya merebut semua perhatian para lelaki di kelasnya. Dari siswi yang cantik hingga kutubuku memandang baekhyun seperti hot chillipaper(baca:cabe-cabean = kamus englonesian).

"DUDUK DI SEBELAHKU... DISINI KOSONG". Kyungso berdiri dengan cengirannya seraya menendang bokong jongdae, teman sebangkunya hingga terjerembab mencium lantai".

Baekhyun menoleh memperhatikan pemuda imut yang sedang memanggilnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian membalas senyuman kyungsoo dengan berjalan ke arah pemuda imut itu.

Baekhyun melihat pemuda berwajah kotak yang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi bokongnya yang terasa nyeri. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu pemuda itu berdiri. Pemuda yang di ketahui name tagnya adalah jondae itu hanya tersenyum sambil meraih tangan lentik baekhyun.

"apa aku boleh duduk disini?". Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya.

"bo-bo-boleh.. Tentu saja boleh". Ucap pemuda berwajah kotak itu dengan cengiran bebek yang khas, tanpa berniat melepas tangannya dari genggaman baekhyun.

"terimakasih.. Aku engga begitu nyaman duduk di paling belakang.. Dan bisa engga, lepasin tanganku?".

"oh... Maaf". Cengiran pemuda yang di ketahui ber name-tag kim jongdae berubah menjadi nervous, dengan buru-buru jongdae melepaskan genggaman tanganya. Dan langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke kursi paling belakang.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lama, baekhyun menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi tempat yang di duduki jongdae barusan.

Disebelahnya, kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan expresi yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Sangat absurd. Bisa bayangkan kyungsoo DERP FACE tanpa alis?.

Mungkin sebelas dua belas dengan expresi kyungsoo sekarang. Saking terpesonanya dengan baekhyun.

"hai..". Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, berniat berjabat tangan dengan baekhyun. "Aku kyungsoo salam kenal". Kyungsoo tersenyum tampan(yang menurutnya tampan, bahkan kita semua tau bahwa senyum kyungsoo sangat cute mantap jiwa). Hatinya berdebar tak karuan saat ini. Pemuda bermata owl itu merasakan pipinya memanas.

"hai.. Aku baekhyun..". Baekhyun memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku hampir mengira kalau kau perempuan kalau aku tak melihat dirimu pake celana".

Dafuq.

Tapi tak mengapa, ia sudah kepincut oleh senyuman perempuan cantik bermulut pedas ini.

FIX baekhyun adalah pujaan hati seorang DO kyungsoo.

e)(o

Liburan musim panas sudah sebentar lagi, bisa di bilang tinggal menghitung hari. Semua siswa disekolah tengah merencanakan liburan musim panas mereka, tak terkecuali kyungsoo, si pemuda berbibir hati itu akan menemui sehun si cogan sekolah. Dengan semangat empat lima ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meleweti koridor yang penuh oleh siswa-siswi yang tengah sibuk dengan 'mari merencakan liburan sekolah kita, yeyyy'.

"mungkin aku akan pergi ke jeju bersama keluargaku".

"aku akan kencan dengan pacarku di namsan tower".

"aku akan menonton konser exo minggu depan AAHHHHH".

"aku akan berdiri di pinggir jalan, menunggu bis lewat, lalu berteriak OM TELOLET OMMMM".

Abaikan yang terakhir. -_-

Itu kim jongin, murid terabsurd yang pernah ia kenal. Paling hitam, konyol, dan yang terpenting ia jones.

Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya, ia berniat menemui sehun. Rencana untuk merubah dirinya sudah bulat. Ia akan mengejar cinta matinya.

Baekhyun noona tunggu D.O oppa.

Kalau di terjemahin ke kamus gaul indonesia, artinya.

Neng baekhyun, tunggu abang D.O.

Kita doakan semoga rencanya akan berjalan sangat mulus.

Fighting abang!. :D

e)(o

Suasana kantin sekolah begitu ramai oleh ratusan siswa-sisiwi yang tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka. Memesan makanan di kantin dan melahapnya sambil bercengkrama dengan teman dekatnya. Termasuk sehun, chanyeol, dan kai si kumpulan cogan dan juga jones, terkecuali sehun. Karena dia sudah di gaet oleh wanita china bernama xi luhan. Suasana kantin sudah terbiasa berisik karena kicauan yang saling sahut-menyahut karena sebagian siswa-siswi disini memilih kantin sebagai tempat curcol yang paling asik. Tapi tak termasuk ketiga cogan yang duduk di meja pojok kantin.

Karena Chanyeol dan kai sedang menganga terkejut melihat sehun yang tersenyum hingga telinga, memperlihatkan keseluruhan giginya yang di hiasi...

eum apa ya menyebutnya?.

Pagar besi?.

Atau bahasa gaulnya, behel.

Sehun masih tersenyum memamerkan behel berwarna hijau nyentrik yang cetar membahana badainya, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan nyeleneh yang di berikan chanyeol dan kai.

"kau memakai behel?". Ucap chanyeol masih dengan expresi O_O. tetapi tak sebulat kyungsoo tentunya.

"yup, trend masa kini". Ucap sehun dengan gaya cogan-nya.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening

"ppfffttttt... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

Tawa menggelegar keluar dari duo jones di hadapan sehun, membuat seisi kantin memandangi tiga cowok ganteng itu dengan pandangan heran.

Sehun seolah-olah bertanya 'apa yang salah?'.

"kau itu jorok sehunna, mandi saja kau sehari sekali, aku engga bisa bayangin betapa busuknya mulutmu nanti, pfffttt".

"di gigimu pasti banyak potongan makanan yang nyelip di behelmu, menyikat gigi saja jarang, pfffttt".

"ada cabai, ayam, nasi, dan banyak lagi jigong yang nyempil di gigimu, ppfftt".

"aku engga bisa bayangin bentar lagi gigimu bakalan buka warteg, HAHAHAHA".

Duo jones itu masih sibuk tertawa memegangi perut dan menggebrakan meja dengan heboh, mengundang tatapan heran dari seisi kantin yabg menyaksikannya.

"sayang GGS, ganteng-ganteng sering gila".

"untung aja ganteng, kalau engga udah gue kasih dokter eno biar di tusbol(baca:tusuk bo*l).

"gapapa mas, kamu tetap di hati".

Sehun hanya memandang duo jones datar, seraya melambaikan tangan ke seisi kantin.

"engga kenal, mereka bukan temen saya".

Sehun memang terkenal jorok, tukang ngupil di sembarang tempat, tapi hey asal tahu saja sehun bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga dua jam hanya untuk membersihkan kotoran diseluruh tubuhnya. Pernah suatu hari sang ibunda sehun kelabakan mencari anak semata wayangnya, hingga hampir saja menelpon polisi. Jika saja ayah sehun tak mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci dan memperlihatkan sehun yang tengah mendengkur di dalam bath tub yang berisi air hangat.

Dasar anak kampr*t -_-

Ibu sehun benafas lega, tapi tak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah jadi emosi. Sang ibu menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

"dasar SENDAL JEPIT, KAUS KAKI, SARUNG BANTAL, TV RUSAK, bla bla bla...". Ibu sehun terus mengucapkan kata-kata engga jelas yang membuat ayah sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kau kenapa?"

"mengumpat tentu saja!".

"hah?, setauku mengumpat itu bahasanya kasar".

"lagi ngeTREND!". Sang ibu berkata seraya meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih berdiri di dalam kamar mandi sehun dengan dahi yang semakin mengerut.

Sehun?.

Ia sama sekali tak terganggu oleh suara bising sang ibu dan ayahnya.

Bahkan dengkurannya semakin keras. -_-

Kesimpulan : ibu dan anak sama-sama mengikuti trend masa kini.

Ibarat kata,

Kutu jatuh tak jauh dari sang kepala yang punya.

e)(o

Pemuda bermata owl itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, matanya bergerak ke segala arah, mencari seorang bernama lengkap oh sehun di tengah lautan manusia yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya.

Matanya tertuju ke arah pojok kantin, orang yang di carinya tengah duduk memasang wajah datar sementara sahabat karibnya tengah tertawa dengan hebohnya seraya menggebrak-gebrakkan meja. Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan kedua jones yang terkenal absurd itu, ia bergegas melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menghampiri sehun sang malaikat penolongnya.

"HAHAHA... Sehun juragan warteg".

"gigimu pasti sering kabur, mangkanya di pagari, HAHAHA".

kyungsoo mengerutkan alis, tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan duo jones di hadapannya. Ia hanya mengendikan bahu acuh.

"sehunna". Kyungsoo menepuk pundak pemuda yang di juluki albino di hadapannya.

Sehun menoleh. "oy, ada apa kyungsoo-ya?".

"bisa kita bicara berdua saja?". Kyungsoo menatap serius manik sehun. Seakan-akan ada hal serius yang ingin di bicarakan oleh bemuda berbibir hati itu.

Sehun baru ingin menjawab, tapi bel masuk menginstrupsi kedua pria yang tengah berbicara itu

"temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti, oke?". Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk pasrah melihat kyungsoo yang pergi begitu saja.

e)(o

"seperti yang kita tahu, statistik adalah kumpulan angka-angka yang di susun, di atur dan di sajikan dalam bentur daftar, tabel atau, bla bla bla...".

Kyungsoo tak lagi memperhatikan fokusnya ke papan tulis, melainkan ke paha mulus baekhyun yang terpampang jelas karena pada saat perempuan itu menarik kaus kakinya yang turun, tak sengaja rok kekurangan bahannya tersibak oleh tangannya sendiri, membuat mata kyungsoo yang bulat makin bulat seketika.

Pemuda berbibir hati itu menelan ludahnya penuh perjuangan, seakan-akan tenggorokannya mengering hingga sangat sulit baginya untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Pikiranya berkecamuk sekarang, antara fantasi liarnya dan pikiran warasnya sedang bertempur di kepalanya. Keringat sebesar biji jangung mulai muncul di pelipis sebelah kanannya. Tolong ingatkan yang lain bahwa walaupun kyungsoo imut mantap jiwa tapi dia tetap laki-laki normal biasa.

Akhirnya pemuda bermarga DO itu memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Berusaha membuang pikiran bajingan yang terus berkeliling di otaknya. Ia masih waras untuk tak meniduri baekhyun di dalam kelas.

"Hey, kau kenapa ? Sakit ? Mukamu merah banget ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut bingung.

Kyung-soo membuka mata, menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah gugup. "Ah ? Eng-engga kok, gapapa". Kyung-soo hanya bisa cengengesan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Kyung-soo, dan beralih atensi nya kembali ke papan tulis.

Suasana hening seketika, hanya terdengar suara deritan kapur di papan tulis. Semua murid sibuk mencatat materi yang di jelaskan oleh ibu Yon hee dengan khusyuk.

Tanpa terasa Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, membuat seisi kelas yang tadinya senyap menjadi riuh dengan sorakan gembira, mengingat besok adalah hari libur musim panas.

Semua murid kelas membereskan alat tulis nya dan tak lupa untuk memberi hormat kepada guru sepulang sekolah.

Kyung-soo menatap Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Ia menggenggam smartphone nya dengan erat. Niatnya sih hanya ingin meminta nomor ponsel saja. Tapi bibirnya seakan-akan terkunci. Ia bingung mau mulai dari mana. sementara yang di tatap hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa ? Wajahmu seperti kebelet boker?".

Wajah Kyung-soo berubah bingung.

Apa katanya ?

'Boker'?

Baekhyun menghela napas, ia lupa bahwa faktanya ia bukan di negaranya sendiri.

"Lupakan". Jawab Baekhyun acuh, seraya kembali mengemas barang-barang nya.

Kyung-soo semakin bingung. Mungkin ia harus mendownload aplikasi penerjemah untuknya lain kali.

"A-aku ehm... Bagaimana ya? Hehe". Kyung-soo menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Entahlah, dia seperti orang linglung.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun memegang tangan Kyung-soo yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengarahkan ke kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Pegangan kalau bingung"

Hah ?

Maksudnya ?

Tapi buat apa ?

Raut wajah Kyung-soo semakin berkerut. Seperti nya Kyung-soo bakal cepet tua jika mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

"Di Indonesia kalau orang bingung harus pegangan. entahlah maksudnya untuk apa, aku juga masih bingung". Baekhyun menghendikan bahunya sambil menutup resleting tas nya dan berdiri.

"Permisi, aku mau keluar". Baekhyun menatap Kyung-soo yang msh terdiam.

"Tu-tunggu". Kyung-soo menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun. Perempuan di depannya menatap sebentar ponsel di depannya, dan beralih kepada sang empunya.

"Untuk apa ?".

"Boleh kita bertukar nomor ponsel ?". Kyung-soo menatap Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Yang di tatap hanya menghela nafas lalu terkikik geli melihat tingkah pria di hadapannya. Betapa imutnya pria bermata owl ini.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangan Kyung-soo, lalu mengetikan beberapa digit angka dan mencoba menghubungi nomor nya sendiri.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak terdaftar. Mohon periksa kembali nomor tujuan anda"

"Sayang sekali, ponselmu belum terdaftar untuk panggilan internasional". Baekhyun menyerahkan kembali ponsel pemuda di hadapannya.

Kyung-soo menghela nafas, rencana nya gagal untuk mendapatkan nomor sang pujaan hati.

"Mungkin lain kali". Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan membeli SIM-card di perjalanan pulang".

"Baiklah". Jawab Kyung-soo lesu.

Baekhyun mengerti dengan perubahan wajah pemuda di depannya, perempuan berambut sepinggang itu berinisiatif mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu di berikan kepada Kyung-soo." Masukan saja nomor mu, nanti aku hubungi".

Raut wajah Kyung-soo seketika berubah girang. Ia mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan mengetikan nomor nya disana tanpa ada gugup sedikitpun.

"Sudah?".

Kyung-soo mengembalikan ponsel pintar Baekhyun. "Beres" ucapnya dengan gummy smile yang tak pernah luntur.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan". Baekhyun berucap sambil tersenyum dengan cantiknya

"Baiklah". Jawab Kyung-soo, masih setia dengan gummy smile nya.

"Ok"

"Ya, sampai ketemu di sekolah"

"Ok"

"Baiklah"

Lima menit kemudian

"Em Kyung-soo"

"Apa?"

"Kau menghalangi jalanku"

"O-oh maaf Baekhyun".

Delete? lanjut?

remake dari akun lama karena lupa password

chapter 2 udah tinggal publish kalau tanggapan sedikit terpaksa aku abaikan saja

love meumeuq


	2. chapter 2

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya yang berukuran Queen size. Tubuhnya yang lelah, terasa mati rasa setelah menuntut ilmu hampir seharian ini. Bahkan ia tak melepaskan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, menikmati betapa nyamannya kasur yang ia tiduri. Sampai akhirnya nada dering notifikasi di ponselnya membuyarkan kenikmatan nya.

Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dan melihat siapa yang menggangu waktu istirahat nya.

Terlihat nomor tak di kenal mengirimkan pesan singkat dengan bahasa Inggris yang di campur dengan Korea.

821044601120

Hy, ini aku Baekhyun

Mata kyungsoo membelalak seketika. Dengan semangat empat lima ia mengetikan balasan dengan cepat

Me

Annyeong baekhyun, kau sedang apa?

Jantung kyungsoo berdetak sangat kencang, menunggu balasan dari calon pujaan hatinya, membuat senyuman nya seperti psikopat sekarang.

821044601120

Eating egg crust, you want it?

(Lagi makan kerak telor, mau?)

Pemuda itu hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dahi kyungsoo berkerut membaca pesan dari baekhyun, 'kerak telur' ?.

Me

Tidak terimakasih, aku baru saja makan

Kyungsoo berusaha menghiraukan nya. Tapi di otaknya masih saja berkeliaran tentang 'kerak telur'?. Demi Neptunus Aku tidak mengerti-_-

Beberapa detik kemudian, baekhyun tak menjawab pesan singkat nya lagi. Kyungsoo was-was seketika. Ia bingung harus mengetikan apa lagi di ponselnya. Dan seketika otak jenius nya dapat ide yang cemerlang

Me

Kita bertemu besok, ok?

Kirimkan saja alamat rumahmu

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana untuk mengirimkan pesan seperti itu. Kyungsoo berharap cemas pada balasan Baekhyun berikutnya.

821044601120

What ?

Lebih dadakan dari tahu bulat :D

Ok, wait a moment, aku akan mengirimkan alamat tinggal ku.

Lagi-lagi dahi kyungsoo berkerut seketika. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'tahu bulat'?

Apa hubungannya 'mendadak' dengan 'tahu bulat'?

Apa ada tahu berbentuk bulat ?

Ah, kepala kyungsoo pening seketika.

Pemuda itu berpikir keras untuk mencerna tulisan-tulisan Baekhyun yang kurang masuk akal menurutnya.

Tapi peduli setan lah. Yang penting Baekhyun mau berkencan dengannya besok.

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak tak jelas di kasurnya, membuat seprai yang tertata rapih menjadi acakkadut seketika. hingga akhirnya ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah di pinggir ranjangnya. Dan seketika, pantat nya mencium ubin dengan keras akibat gerakan brutal ya ia perbuat. Hingga membuat suara

GEDEBUK!

"Yaa, sialan"

Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan memegangi bokongnya.

e)(o

Kyung-soong-soo berjalan di trotoar jalan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Ia tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan sehun. Dengan senyumannya, ia tak henti-hentinya bersenandung tentang lagu cinta. Pikirannya penuh oleh wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia menghela napas bahagia, sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan hati Baekhyun.

Flashback

Kyung-soo berdiri di depan pagar sekolah. Menunggu kedatangan Sehun, pikiran nya melayang-layang membayangkan wajah Baekhyun

"Aisshhhh". Kyung-soo mengacak rambutnya

"Kumohon Sehun, tolong bantu aku" Kyung-soo memegang kedua pundak tegap Sehun. Wajahnya ia buat seperti puppy agar Sehun mau membantunya.

"Ok" Sehun melepaskan tangan Kyung-soo di pundaknya. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu tersenyum mengejek memandang pemuda bertubuh minimalis di depannya.

Wajah Kyung-soo berubah cerah.

"Itu mudah saja, tapi ingat? Ini gak gratis".

Raut wajah Kyung-soo berubah semakin cerah setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Apapun kulakukan demi mendapatkan Baekhyun". Jawab Kyung-soo mantap.

"Deal?" Sehun menjulurkan tangannya

"Deal"

Flashback off

Senyuman kyungsoo tak pernah luntur sepanjang jalan, ia tak menghiraukan pandangan orang sekeliling nya yang menatap heran wajah kyungsoo yang tersenyum lima jari.

'dia terlihat menyeramkan'

'apa dia baik baik saja ?'

'kurasa dia psikopat'

Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan bisikan orang yang ada di sekeliling nya.

Kakinya tetap melangkah ke arah halte bus kota untuk bertemu dengan pemuda bermarga Oh itu.

Dan mata bulat kyungsoo membulat seketika ketika melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di dekat halte bus dengan sangat tampan.

Dengan topi hitam yang di pakai terbalik di kepala pemuda albino itu, t-shirt berwarna putih yang bertuliskan 'anti jones' terpasang pas di tubuh jangkung nya. Serta Bagian bawah yang terpasang jeans hitam dan sneaker putih yang terlihat pas di kaki panjang pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Oh, jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. So perfect!

"Ya, sehun-ah". Tangan kyungsoo melambai kearah Sehun.

Pemuda yang di panggil namanya langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sehun menurunkan sedikit kaca matanya untuk memperhatikan kyungsoo yang setengah berlari ke arahnya.

'damm it' kyungsoo terlihat sangat cute dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru yang di masukan kedalam celana Chino selutut berwarna hitam dan sengaja menautkan kancing teratas kemejanya. Bahkan jika sehun seorang 'gay' ia pasti akan memacari kyungsoo yang imutnya mantap jiwa.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo, Sehun malah mencubit gemas pipi pemuda di depannya.

"Aigoo, kau imut sekali kyungsoo-ya"

Kyungsoo nampak kesakitan karena di Cubit terlalu keras oleh bocah albino di depannya.

"Ya, hentikan kalau kau masih mau hidup" entah kenapa wajah kyungsoo lebih mirip psikopat sekarang. Membuat pemuda albino itu kicep seketika.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar.

"N-nde, hyung-nim" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Kita mau kemana ?"

Tiba-tiba bus yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul dihadapan mereka.

"K-kaja hyung-nim" Sehun mempersilahkan kyungsoo untuk masuk duluan.

Badan gede

Nyali chicken

Payah -_-

e)(o

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sampai di mall ternama di kota Seoul. Sehun. Begitu bersemangat untuk memasuki gedung bertingkat 3 itu, sementara kyungsoo terlihat kalem saja sambil mengikuti pemuda yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya.

Sehun bergegas mencari toko baju ternama di dalam mall tersebut. Matanya sibuk mencari pakaian yang bagus atau sedang trendy saat ini. Sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada jaket kulit hitam yang terpajang di dalam kaca toko.

"Woah, ini sangat wow bingits" Sehun terlihat sangat excited dengan jaket itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar temannya itu.

"Kau bahkan tengah memakai nya sekarang, Oh Sehun"

"Ya, warna memang sama, tapi lihat? Ada ukiran disini, oh ini sangat mengagumkan" wajah Sehun sudah menempel di kaca toko itu.

Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya. " Tujuan kita untuk apa disini? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Dua jam lagi aku harus sampai di rumah Baekhyun"

Sehun mendecakan lidahnya. "Tentu saja untuk merubah penampilan mu, tidak ada wanita yang ingin berkencan dengan anak TK seperti mu"

e)(o

Kedua makhluk Adam tengah berdiri menatap logo di depan toko yang bertuliskan 'barber shop' di dalam mall yang berada di kawasan kota Seoul.

Kyungsoo menatap lamat-lamat toko di depannya, wajah setengah heran karena Sehun mengajaknya kemari.

"Untuk apa kita disini ?"

"Beli jjajangmyoen"

"Oh"

Fak -_-

"Aigoo , yang benar saja kyungsoo-ya" Sehun menepuk keningnya hingga tercetak jelas ceplakan lima jadi di jidatnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menoleh melihat Sehun yang seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Sudah jelaskan disini tertulis 'barber shop', sudah pasti ingin memotong rambut, aigoo" Sehun tak habis pikir, pemuda yang katanya peringkat 1 di sekolahnya bisa sebodoh ini.

"Siapa yang mau potong rambut ?"

"Ya jelas kau lah kyungsoo-ya"

"Kenapa harus ?"

"Aigoo" Seperti nya Sehun sudah berada di ambang batas kesabaran. Ternyata selain imut dia bahkan sangat bodoh,

Atau polos mungkin ?

Aniya

Tapi polos dan bodoh hampir sama.

Sehun kehabisan kata-kata, akhirnya ia merangkul bahu pemuda yang lebih pendek di sampingnya. Ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kyungsoo.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk bisa berpacaran dengan si 'anak indo' itu kan ?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Cukup lakukan apa yang aku pinta, arraseo ?"

Kyungsoo menurut begitu saja jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya seperti anak TK

"Nde"

e)(o

Bel apartemen berbunyi ketika telunjuk pemuda berambut cepak itu menekan tombol di sebelah pintu di depannya. Jantung pemuda itu seperti sedang lomba lari maraton saat ini. Perasaan nya campur aduk sekarang. Apa dia terlihat berlebihan sekarang ?

Rasanya ingin pulang saja.

Tapi tiba-tiba pintu di depannya terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya.

Pemuda berjaket kulit hitam itu membungkuk kan badannya empat puluh lima derajat.

"Selamat siang, apa Baekhyun ada di rumah ?"

"Oh, Baekhyun ada di dalam" Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun "silahkan masuk" wanita itu membuka lebar-lebar pintu apartemennya, memberi jalan untuk pemuda tampan di depannya untuk masuk.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kediaman Baekhyun. Matanya menatap sekitar, memperhatikan beberapa interior ruangan yang sederhana tapi terlihat elegan untuk di pandang.

Wanita paruh baya itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sang ibu dari putri sulungnya Baekhyun, dan mempersilahkan kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara ibunda Baekhyun berteriak memanggil putri tercintanya.

"BAEKHYUN, TEMANMU DATANG"

Sampai teriakan Baekhyun menggema membalas teriakan sang ibunda.

"WAIT A MINUTE, I'M TROWING BIG WATER". (SEBENTAR, AKU LAGI BUANG AIR BESAR)

Dahi Kyung-soo berkerut mendengar teriakan Baekhyun di dalam kamar mandi.

'apa katanya?'

Sang Ibunda Baekhyun hanya bisa mengurut pangkal hidungnya karena bahasa Baekhyun yang absurdnya melebihi pelawak Indonesia."maksudnya dia sedang PUP, ". Pemuda itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Berusaha untuk mengerti dengan kata-kata aneh yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

Akhirnya Ibunda Baekhyun mempersilahkan kyungsoo masuk dan pamit untuk melanjutkan acara memasak yang tertunda.

Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan sweater abu di padu dengan celana pendek kurang bahan berwarna hijau sambil memasang tampang lega. Matanya bertemu dengan pemuda yang sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang tamunya. Ada jeda sedikit ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari pemuda di depan.

"Oh, hi kyungsoo" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu "apa aku terlihat tampan ?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilan kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. Rambut yang di potong sangat pendek, terlihat seperti tentara kebanyakan. Kaus putih yang padu dengan jaket hitam dan jeans hitam yang terlihat pas di kaki pemuda itu.

"Sangat" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengikat rambutnya seperti ekor kuda "bahkan melebihi Aliando"

Alis kyungsoo menyatu, tanda ia heran

Baru saja kyungsoo ingin melayangkan pertanyaan, baekhyun sudah menyelak nya lebih dulu.

"Itu artis Indonesia"

Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti.

Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa, berjalan ke arah dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu untuk mengambil beberapa camilan dan minuman di lemari es nya.

"DO YOU WANNA DRINK ?"

Baekhyun membuka kulkas nya " I'VE GOT.. " teriakan Baekhyun menggantung, terlihat sangat bingung. Kyungsoo hanya menunggu teriakan Baekhyun yang menggantung tanpa mau menyela.

"I'VE GOT, BEAR MILK N BIMA'S NAILS"

(ADA, SUSU BERUANG DAN KUKUBIMA)

mata Baekhyun membulat karena menemukan sesuatu di dalam kulkas nya.

"OH, N I GOT SOME LEFT OVER BRAIN-BRAIN" (oh, dan juga ada sisa otak-otak )

Kyungsoo melotot horor mendengar teriakkan Baekhyun. Dahinya berkeringat seketika.

'susu beruang' ?

'kukubima' ?

'otak' ?

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir keras.

Otak ?

Terlintas di otak kyungsoo bahwa Baekhyun...

Psikopat ?

Astaga! Sepertinya ia salah mengencani perempuan.

Kyungsoo mendadak resah dalam duduknya. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, memutar otak supaya bisa pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika kyungsoo tak menjawab perkataan nya barusan. Ia mengambil asal minuman yang berada di kulkasnya dan membawa beberapa potong otak-otak yang sudah di hangatkan di microwave. Baekhyun langsung bergegas pergi menemui kyungsoo di ruang tamu.

Jantung kyungsoo berdebar ketika mendengar langkah kaki Baekhyun yang makin mendekat. Ketika bayangan Baekhyun muncul...

"HOLLY SHIT!!!!"

Teriakan kyungsoo menggelar di rumah Baekhyun.

TBC

Maaf ngaretnya keterlaluan ya

Di karenakan kerjaan yang selalu revisi, revisi, dan revisi membuat kepalaku pecah!!!!

I hate my job, but i need it!!!!

Sorry ya, maafkan hayati sekali lagi

Voment boleh ?


End file.
